This invention relates to a convertible bread packaging product for loaf bread. The invention is designed to preserve loaf bread during transport from the grocery store to the home. Prior to use, the invention is collapsed and arranged in a convenient stack at the point of sale for ready access by the cashier or grocery bagger. When loaf bread is purchased, the invention is removed from the stack and quickly converted from its collapsed condition to an open condition for receiving the loaf bread. The packaged bread is then placed inside a plastic or paper grocery bag along with other food items. The invention protects the bread from damage caused by other items which may fall against or lean into the bread, or which are placed on top of it.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a bread packaging product which is especially adapted to preserve loaf bread during transport from a retail grocery store to the home.
It is another object of the invention to provide a bread packaging product which can be conveniently stacked prior to use at the point of sale.
It is another object of the invention to provide a bread packaging product which is readily converted from a collapsed condition to an open condition for receiving the loaf bread.
It is another object of the invention to provide a bread packaging product which is constructed of recycled materials.
It is another object of the invention to provide a bread packaging product which has display surfaces for corporate logos, seasonal images, coupons, special promotions, notifications, missing children""s pictures, and other advertising indicia.
It is another object of the invention to provide a bread packaging product which can be manufactured at relatively little cost.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a convertible bread packaging product for preserving loaf bread. The packaging product includes a foldable paperboard blank having first and second opposing end edges and first and second opposing side edges. The blank is folded along three lateral fold lines, and is attached along the first and second end edges to define a plurality of joined walls. The three lateral fold lines include a middle fold line and two outer fold lines. First and second spaced-apart scores are formed with the blank in a margin adjacent one of the first and second side edges. The first and second scores extend parallel to the side edge and intersect respective outer fold lines. The walls cooperate to form a protective enclosure having a length dimension greater than a width dimension, and at least one open end for receiving a loaf of bread. The enclosure is movable between a collapsed position for stacking the packaging product prior to use, and an open position for storing the loaf of bread during transport and handling. In the open position, diagonally opposed corners of the enclosure are folded inwardly at respective scores to rigidify the walls and to retain the loaf of bread within the enclosure.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, a plurality of end flaps are formed along one side edge of the paperboard blank, and cooperate when folded to form a closed end of the protective enclosure.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, an adhesive is applied to at least one of the end flaps for joining at least two of the end flaps together.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, an attachment flange is formed with the first end edge of the paperboard blank, and is adapted for being attached to the second end edge of the paperboard blank.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the attachment flange extends from one side edge of the paperboard blank to the other.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, a fold line is located between the first end edge and the attachment flange.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the attachment flange has opposing ends each cut at an angle to the fold line to facilitate assembly of the packaging product.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, an adhesive is applied to the second end edge of the paperboard blank to join the second end edge to the attachment flange.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the adhesive applied to the second end edge of the paperboard blank extends from one side edge to the other.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the protective enclosure defines first and second opposing open ends.
In another embodiment, the invention is a convertible bread packaging product for preserving loaf bread. The packaging product includes a foldable paperboard blank having first and second opposing end edges and first and second opposing side edges. The blank is folded along three lateral fold lines extending respectively from one side edge to the other. The folded blank is attached at the first and second end edges to define four joined walls. The walls cooperate to form a rectangular enclosure having a length dimension greater than its width dimension, and at least one open end for receiving the loaf of bread. The enclosure is movable between a collapsed position for stacking the packaging product prior to use, and an open position for storing the loaf of bread during transport and handling.
In yet another embodiment, the invention is a method of preserving loaf bread. The method includes the step of placing a loaf of bread in a convertible bread packaging product including an enclosure movable between a collapsed position for stacking the packaging product prior to use, and an open position for receiving and storing the loaf of bread during transport and handling.